


my star in the sky

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Bittersweet, Choking, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Dominance, Grief/Mourning, Human Aziraphale, Incubus Crowley, Light BDSM, M/M, Mention of Death, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: After his mother's death, Aziraphale tries to summon a demon in order to make a bargain, but it doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 142





	my star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a piece done by @/Aiwasensei (twitter) that was posted on her patreon, however you can see more of her incubus character on her nsfw twitter! I also took the title from the lyrics of 'Fourth of July' by Sufjan Stevens, which is a lovely albeit incredibly sad song.  
> Enjoy!

Aziraphale was shaking, the pages of the book in his hands shivering in response as he looked down at the incantation laid out in front of him. He kept staring, as if hoping it would make the decision for him, as if sheer willpower alone could ever be enough to bring his mother back. 

There hadn't been anything he could do, or anything _anyone_ could do for that matter, not at the end, not by the time he'd quietly said his final goodbyes. And now here he was, kneeling in his mother's house, tears pricking his eyes, with one of her many occult, demon-centred books open to a section simply titled _Bargaining._

There hadn't been anything anyone could do, but maybe, just _maybe,_ someone could do something now. He would never know if he didn't try. 

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut, felt the tears overflow and run down his cheeks, and finally made his mind up. 

The sigils didn't take long for him to draw; they came flooding back easily, the old muscle memory from his mother's after-school 'homeschooling' sessions running down his arms and guiding his wrist, showing his fingers every curve and line. At least his mother's unorthodox teachings had their uses - Aziraphale had to admit he referred back to the knowledge she'd tested him on countless times as a child far more often than, say, long division. 

But all of this just occupied his mind as he worked, preventing further doubts from seeping into his thoughts and ruining this perfect plan of his - by the time the sigil was drawn, the candles were lit, and the curtains were shut to force out that last little bit of evening light, Aziraphale was somehow both more determined and much, much more nervous. He shook as he sank back to the floor, the book sliding easily into his hands like it wanted to be there, and he let out a deep sigh. 

It was time to find out. 

Holding a spare candle up to the book to illuminate the pages, Aziraphale began to read, slowly and surely, making sure not to trip over the words or slur any, just like his mother had drilled into him as a young adult. Although he'd never _actually_ summoned a demon before. That had never been on the curriculum, as Aziraphale's mother had been much more concerned with him learning defensive rites and theorising rather than experiencing the practical side of demonology and the occult in general.

Aziraphale swallowed and tried to banish the thoughts of his mother for the moment, instead focusing on keeping his wobbling voice steady. Every word thickened the atmosphere in the room, deepening the air of anticipation and increasing Aziraphale's anxiety as he fiddled with the pages of the book, wishing he'd had a glass of wine - or several - to steady his nerves. 

And then it was over. All the words had been spoken, the symbols drawn, the candles lit, and nothing had happened. 

Aziraphale's chest heaved, and tears flowed down his cheeks silently, feeling hot against his skin even as his face flushed with anger, disappointment, and grief. Moving frantically, he searched back through the pages, trying to find the word he'd gotten wrong or the sigil he hadn't drawn exactly right. A sob tore through his chest, and he sniffed, trying to force his emotions down even as his inner voice whispered to him over and over and over - _she's gone, you're a failure, you'll never get her back, you-_

"Shit!" Aziraphale gasped, scrambling up off the floor and sprinting to the kitchen. He yanked a drawer out and pawed through the contents with one trembling hand, then turned and spotted the knife block on the counter. A moment later, he was back on the floor, sniffling again as he pressed the blade of the knife against the palm of his left hand. He could feel it, the power gathering around this one motion, building up as he closed his eyes, and performed the final step of the ritual. 

The bite of the knife barely stung compared to the overwhelming, constant agony of his grief, but Aziraphale still winced at the feeling, at the way the warm blood ran over his fingers and dripped onto the floor. 

A flash of purple light lit up Aziraphale's eyelids and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, his bleeding hand curling into a fist and causing several more drops to fall to the floor. The flash only lasted for a second, however, and then Aziraphale was opening his eyes hesitantly, a few more tears escaping down to his chin as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

Bright smoke curled around the demon crouched on all fours, the candles burning purple now, the pentagram illuminated in a pure blue-white colour. As the demon lifted its head and moved from its defensive position into one of curious cautiousness, long, dark red curls fell over its naked back and shoulders, cascading and bouncing and framing an angular face with bright, suspicious golden eyes. Its skin was a deep, blood red, with a pattern of black scales that covered the more exposed, vulnerable areas of its body, but leaving its hands and feet unprotected apart from its long black claws. 

Then, almost suddenly enough to make Aziraphale jump, the demon sat back on its heels and folded its arms over its chest, staring at the human with what could only be described as a petulant expression. "You know if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just, like...called me? On the phone? Being dragged here is bloody uncomfortable, and I _know_ you have my number, you took it last time we-" 

Aziraphale burst into tears. The sobs welled up faster than he could stop them, and all in a moment he was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming over his skin as he pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face in his hands. Because it had all been for naught, all of this hope and effort and terror, and all Aziraphale had gotten was a lowly incubus. Crowley wasn't necessarily always an awful sight, at least not in Aziraphale's opinion, but he wasn't able to make deals or bargain at all, let alone for the life of Aziraphale's mother. Pain stabbed through the human's chest at that thought, the clarity that there really was nothing he could do, and he began to sob even harder, his fingertips pressing hard against his forehead, his whole body aching with each heavy cry. There was nothing but the agony, nothing going through Aziraphale's mind other than the betrayal of his own failure, until the hand slid over his shoulder. 

The movement was jerky and uncertain, and made Aziraphale jump, but it certainly wasn't malicious. In fact, as Aziraphale relaxed into the touch, he realised Crowley had moved over to sit beside him, the furred tip of his lion-like tail brushing the human's feet. The hand moved from his shoulder to his hair, Crowley's long, slender fingers gliding through Aziraphale's soft curls and causing him to lift his head at last, tears still running down his cheeks as he let his legs slide back out in front of him and dropped his hands to his lap. He didn't look at Crowley, not yet, but the demon curled his fingers, his well-manicured black claws brushing Aziraphale's scalp in a way that felt oddly comforting. 

"What happened?" 

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley in shock, then flinched when he reached out, red-skinned fingers cupping Aziraphale's injured hand with a gentleness he'd never seen from the demon before. Crowley's thumb swiped over the still-bleeding cut in one easy motion, and the flesh closed, the blood lifting from his skin and vanishing into the air as the sting faded completely. 

"Tell me, Aziraphale," Crowley urged softly, concern creeping into his tone now, his fingers curling around Aziraphale's jaw and pulling lightly, gently turning his head. Their gazes met; startled blue looking into molten gold with two black lines, contracted in fear. 

"My mother died," Aziraphale whispered, and Crowley blinked, then nodded slightly and shifted an inch or two closer. 

"You want her back," he stated. It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be. "I wish I could help." 

Aziraphale stared at Crowley for a moment, then snorted and shook his head slightly. "Since when do you even like humans, let alone care about them?" He muttered, and immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Crowley's face. 

The demon had gone cold suddenly, his jaw tight, his eyes hard, and he looked away sharply, giving a small, vague shrug. "It's mostly just you," he replied quietly, then sighed deeply and turned back towards Aziraphale without making eye contact. "You...you're special," he added, and Aziraphale swallowed, staring wide-eyed at the demon sitting beside him in absolute shock. He'd never expected any of this kind of behaviour from Crowley, whom he'd always known to breeze through his existence with little care for anyone or anything else. And yet, here he was, admitting he was capable of actual, honest-to-God affection. 

"You don't get scared when you see me or judge me for what I am," Crowley explained in a soft voice, the end of his tail flicking nervously as he glanced up at Aziraphale, then gave another shrug, this one seeming almost defiant. "I don't care much about anyone else." 

Aziraphale managed a smile through his surprise and the tears still dripping from his chin. It was weak and shaky and rather washed-out, but it was a smile, and Aziraphale was beginning to feel rather less upset at the outcome of his first attempt at summoning a demon. "You don't have to stay," he sniffled, and Crowley just rolled his eyes, reaching out with one large hand and cupping Aziraphale's chin in his palm. 

"Don't tempt me," he joked very softly, leaning closer, the tips of his claws pressing into the skin on Aziraphale's throat tantalisingly, the demon's lips suddenly looking rather more inviting. Aziraphale swallowed hard. 

"Don't do that to me," he protested weakly, his mouth dry as a bone, his tongue thick and useless. He knew, deep down, that Crowley wasn't doing anything, he knew that the incubus didn't need his powers of seduction at all, not today, but Aziraphale _really_ didn't want to admit it to himself. It felt wrong, even if he knew it wasn't just about the sex, and what he needed more than anything else was intimacy. 

"I'm not doing anything," Crowley murmured, and Aziraphale almost whimpered, the feeling of the demon's warm breath on his face, the bright, ever-shifting gilt yellow to his eyes making everything all too much. He couldn't resist, not today, not now, so he closed his own eyes and kissed Crowley. 

In one complicated moment, Aziraphale was on his back on top of the still-glowing pentagram, the full weight of Crowley's slender body pinning him down, the demon's hands on his cheeks as the kiss became deeper, a little more desperate. Crowley seemed to be just as needy as Aziraphale, feeding off his energy and flicking his forked tongue over the human's bottom lip, while one of his hands slid down, cupping, massaging, squeezing. 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to moan softly, and swore when Crowley's claws briefly came into play, digging lightly into Aziraphale's most sensitive flesh. A mischievous laugh followed, and the demon's lips were on Aziraphale's neck, causing his eyelids to flutter as he allowed himself to be overwhelmed. 

Crowley was _good_ at what he did, Aziraphale had experienced it firsthand enough times to understand just how divine a night with the incubus could be, and all he had to do was lay back and let the master work. His worries would be forgotten for at least an hour or two, maybe even four, and Crowley would get to help Aziraphale in the only way he knew how. It was a win-win; Aziraphale's escapism coming hand in hand with the assuaging of Crowley's desire to help his - for want of a better term - friend. 

The sound of a zipper knocked Aziraphale out of his thoughts, and he blinked, looking down just as Crowley's hand slid down into his trousers, fingers curling around his already half-hard shaft through his thin boxers. "Are you going to be a good little human for me?" Crowley hissed, his teeth suddenly seeming much more noticeable, more like fangs than canines, his grin showing them off and sending an excitable shiver down Aziraphale's spine. 

"Yes, demon," he answered obediently, and Crowley chuckled, giving Aziraphale's shaft a quick, slightly rough squeeze and delighting in the little cry this brought from his quarry. "Crowley!" 

"Shhh, angel," Crowley soothed, humming low in his throat as he smiled up at Aziraphale, stroking slow and steady, making the human squirm under his touch. "Do you want me to turn things up a bit?" He suggested softly, and Aziraphale considered this for a moment before nodding, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

"Not too much, just...just a tad," he answered quickly, then gasped as Crowley ripped his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, but before Aziraphale could protest, it hit him. A wave of arousal and need - desire so strong it felt like he was drowning in it - broke over him, and he floundered for a moment before giving in. His mind sank under, and he moaned happily, his eyelids fluttering as Crowley's hands skimmed over his smooth, pale skin. Every touch felt like it had been turned up a notch, every little sensation making Aziraphale twitch and whine. 

Crowley's hell-hot lips closed around one of Aziraphale's nipples, and the human moaned, reveling in the feeling of being lavishly toyed with, one demonic hand stroking his now achingly hard cock, the other pinching his other nipple while the demon bit down. A squeal tore through Aziraphale's throat, pain shuddering through him and turning into pleasure almost immediately, his whole body on fire with so much sensation. Crowley seemed to be everywhere all at once; kissing his neck, his chest, playing with his cock, flicking his nipples, lapping at his collarbone, and Aziraphale was loving every single second. 

The demon purred suddenly, fingers hooking under the waistband of Aziraphale's trousers, and he took the hint, lifting his hips and sighing deeply as Crowley stripped him easily, leaving his cock bobbing free in the cool air. Before Aziraphale even had time to think, Crowley was between his legs, one hand around the base of his cock, his inhumanly long tongue already curled around the head. Aziraphale immediately lost the ability to think in sentences, his eyes rolling back as Crowley hummed contentedly, wholeheartedly enjoying the taste of his on-and-off lover's pre as his tongue twisted and coiled and massaged and licked, stimulating every inch of Aziraphale's cock before Crowley finally went down.

All in one smooth, well-practiced motion, the demon buried his face in Aziraphale's stomach, his throat open and relaxed, hot and wet and everything Aziraphale needed. Fumbling with his hands, the human caught a handful of the demon's hair, his other fingers curling around one of Crowley's short horns and giving him the illusion of control as he clung on gently. And then Crowley swallowed, and Aziraphale came apart at the seams, his back arching up, his mouth opening in a silent scream as the demon's tongue curled, stimulating his cock, stroking every inch he could reach and leaving Aziraphale shaking and panting, his hand on the back of Crowley's head, holding him down, holding him there. 

"I'm g-gonna-!" Aziraphale choked out, and Crowley purred, swallowing again and this time drawing a loud, heartfelt _"FUCK!"_ from the human as he came, his hips jerking, his cock pulsing as he emptied his load straight down the demon's throat. His vision whited out, his body went limp, and Aziraphale simply laid there and panted, ignoring the occasional twitch of a muscle as Crowley swallowed eagerly and milked every last drop from his lover until Aziraphale was gasping with the overstimulation and gently pushing him away. 

The sliding of Aziraphale's cock from the demon's throat made an unnecessarily lewd sound, but Aziraphale barely noticed, too busy basking in the absolute bliss of his post-orgasm glow. A warmth beside him made him smile, and Crowley gave a soft chuckle, laying down next to Aziraphale and sliding one slender, toned arm around the human's rather plump middle. Aziraphale shifted, wrapping his own arm around Crowley's skinny waist as the demon took the silent invitation and moved even closer, his head resting on Aziraphale's chest. Red hair tickled Aziraphale's face, but he didn't mind; after all, what he needed was to be touched and, most importantly, distracted. 

Crowley's hand skimmed over the roundness of Aziraphale's belly, and the human grunted softly, his eyes slipping closed as that hand dipped lower. With one fingertip, Crowley began to stroke up the underside of Aziraphale's cock, making him shiver in over-stimulated pleasure. 

"Again?" Crowley murmured, slowly pushing himself up so he could see Aziraphale's face. Lazily, Aziraphale allowed his eyes to open, gazing up into the demon's bright eyes and surprisingly gentle smile. 

"Mmm, please," he mumbled in response, and Crowley nodded, swinging himself up to straddle Aziraphale's hips in one fluid, mesmerising movement. The atmosphere in the room changed again, that heady, mind-numbing arousal washing over Aziraphale once more, setting his whole body on fire. Crowley grinned from above him, delighting in the human's pleasure, in the way that he shivered and whined as his spent cock began to rise again, his hips rocking up involuntarily. 

"What a good little human, hmm?" Crowley purred, leaning forward and pressing his thumb against Aziraphale's chin, his other fingers curling. "Open your mouth." 

Eagerly, Aziraphale did as he was told, another shockwave of need tearing through him as his cock twitched against his stomach. Crowley grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the flickering candlelight, and pushed two long fingers all the way into Aziraphale's mouth, until he almost choked. 

His eyes rolling back in the pleasure of utter domination, Aziraphale groaned and instinctively began to suck, feeling those fingers pushing just a little deeper as Crowley carefully rearranged Aziraphale's body. Whining as his legs were parted and his knees pulled up, Aziraphale tugged on Crowley's wrist, then moaned softly when the fingers in his mouth pressed down, pinning his tongue and increasing that feeling of being used, an object for Crowley's pleasure. 

"Good," Crowley murmured, slowly pulling his fingers free and ignoring the way Aziraphale whimpered at the loss of sensation. "Ready, angel?" 

Aziraphale swore softly under his breath and nodded hurriedly, tensing in anticipation when he felt the tip of one of the demon's slender, saliva-covered fingers circling his entrance. As soon as he relaxed, Crowley pushed forward, the entire length of his finger sliding into Aziraphale with ease, helped along by the demon's ability to conjure lube out of thin air. A deep, happy moan slipped from Aziraphale's lips, and the demon chuckled, leaning up to gently guide him into a soft kiss. Aziraphale leaned into it eagerly, opening his legs a little wider and whining into Crowley's mouth as a second finger joined the first inside him, beginning to open him up.

Then Crowley curled his fingers, and Aziraphale cried out, his head tipping back sharply, his whole body jerking as the demon's fingers pressed hard against his prostate. Chuckling, Crowley nuzzled at the human's neck, then bit down lightly, his sharp teeth pressing into Aziraphale's skin without breaking it. His chest heaving already, Aziraphale tried to rock down against Crowley's fingers, but the demon was already starting to thrust inside Aziraphale's passage, still pressing hard against the human's sweet spot with every movement. 

"Ah! Fuck, Crowley! I-" Aziraphale choked, trying to beg, but unable to get further than a few random profanities. Crowley growled softly, and bit down harder. 

Aziraphale squealed and bucked as Crowley's teeth pierced his skin, the pain of being bitten overridden by the pleasure of being dominated and used, of the reminder that he was being fucked by a _demon._ His cock spilled pre all over his stomach, leaking endlessly as Crowley pulled back suddenly, snarling and slipping a third finger into Aziraphale without warning or preamble. Taking it all with nothing more than a delighted moan, Aziraphale rocked blindly, desperate for more as he tried to form words through the blissful fog of Crowley's influence. 

"Please! Crowley, I n-need-! F-fuck me!" He forced out, barely able to hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart in his chest and the slick sounds of Crowley's fingers sliding in and out of him. The demon chuckled again and his fingers slid free, his other hand closing around Aziraphale's throat. His eyes met the human's, and Aziraphale gave a tiny nod of permission, just before he felt Crowley's tip nudge against his entrance. 

"Fuck," he muttered, once again having forgotten just how big the demon was, the sheer size of the cock beginning to press into him already making his pleasure skyrocket. Crowley grinned, his fingers tightening, cutting off first Aziraphale's ability to speak, then limiting his breathing, forcing him to gasp for every lungful, his eyes rolling back yet again as he tried to relax. But Crowley was slowly, inexorably pushing into him, opening him up, forcing him to take the thick tip until it finally popped into him, heralded by deep, needy moans from both of them. 

Crowley paused for a moment, muttering something under his breath, then reached up and wrapped both hands around Aziraphale's throat, making the human shudder as he basked in the feeling of being utterly at Crowley's mercy. The demon's fingers tightened, Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley thrusted. 

Aziraphale's jaw went slack, his eyelids fluttering as he nearly lost consciousness, his body convulsing in the absolute bliss of that huge cock buried all the way inside him. The suddenness of it all should have been painful, but thanks to Crowley's abilities, Aziraphale felt nothing but the intense pleasure of something so big pressing against his prostate, and the sheer, delightful fullness in his stomach. 

Crowley purred appreciatively and loosened his grip, remaining still while Aziraphale gasped for breath, the room spinning for a moment as he filled his lungs. "Good, such a little angel for me," Crowley praised softly, then gently took Aziraphale's wrists, pinning them beside his head and grinning down at him in a predatory way that sent shivers all through Aziraphale's prone body. Practically on the verge of tears, Aziraphale tried to push back, desperately needing more, _more,_ his body loving everything he was getting, but still crying out for everything he could possibly get. His thick legs wrapped around Crowley's slender waist, and the demon chuckled, his thumbs stroking over Aziraphale's wrists. 

Thankfully, Crowley didn't pause this time, he didn't wait to come up with something witty, instead opting to let his actions speak louder than his words. One slow pull back, and Aziraphale was begging wordlessly, pleading without sense, his whole body shaking. Crowley hesitated just for a moment, teasing his quarry, then thrusted again, and Aziraphale _moaned._

The neighbours could definitely hear it, the whole street could probably hear it, but Aziraphale didn't care. His whole body was burning in pleasure, his mind blank of everything except the cock buried inside him, the cock that was already thrusting again, already using him again and again and again. 

Crowley set a brutal pace, apparently reading Aziraphale's mind and giving him exactly what he needed - to be pinned down to the floor and _used,_ like an animal in heat. Every thrust was long and fluid, almost pulling out entirely with each drag back, then thrusting all the way back into Aziraphale over his prostate and drawing a new squeal from his lungs every time. Smirking, Crowley picked up the pace even more, now absolutely railing Aziraphale, rendering him completely speechless and breathless. A thin sheen of sweat made his skin shine, his eyes shut against the rest of the world, leaving him utterly alone with Crowley - nothing mattering aside from their mutual pleasure. 

Already becoming breathless himself, Crowley let his hands slide from Aziraphale's wrists, instead grabbing a handful of his backside in each hand and curling his fingers, digging his claws into the copious flesh and making Aziraphale squeal in delight. The human lifted his hips instinctively, and Crowley fucked even deeper into him, the new angle allowing him to pull new profanities from Aziraphale's throat, and causing the demon himself to moan as Aziraphale's passage clenched around him. 

"Fuck! F-fuck me! I-I'm g-g-" Aziraphale choked, his head flinging back, his whole body arching. Grinning to himself, Crowley picked up the pace yet again, shifting angles just slightly to hammer directly into Aziraphale's prostate and tipping him over the edge. 

A long, drawn out scream accompanied Aziraphale's orgasm this time, his hips bucking, his body convulsing and shuddering as he spilled all over himself, his pleasure finally allowing Crowley to climax as well. The feeling of hot, thick demon seed pumping into him was enough to make Aziraphale sob in pleasure, his orgasm drawing out even longer and reaching new heights with each pulse of cum inside him. 

And then Crowley collapsed, and ragged silence fell, textured by their heavy breathing and the quiet sputtering of the candles around them. Aziraphale let his head fall back against the floor and just stared unseeing at the ceiling, his whole body weak and filled with a tingling, burning contentment. Slowly, he dragged his leaden arms up from the floor and wrapped them around the demon, letting out a soft sigh as Crowley nuzzled at his chest sleepily. 

"The only human to ever tire out Crowley the incubus, hmm?" Aziraphale purred after a moment or two longer, and Crowley chuckled softly, not lifting his head quite yet. 

"Mmhmm, it's because you're so demanding," he snorted, and Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a smile, his fingers combing through the demon's long, silky curls. 

"We should probably shower." 

"Yeah, we should," Crowley agreed quietly, but neither of them made a move, the floor still feeling rather too comfortable. 

A few more minutes of silence, a happy, contented silence, and then Crowley was finally shifting, dragging Aziraphale back to reality as he pulled out slowly, slipping from the human and leaving him feeling suddenly empty, in more ways than one. 

"Come on, angel," Crowley smiled, golden eyes softer than Aziraphale had ever seen them as he leaned back, then slowly got to his feet and offered Aziraphale his hand. Desperate to stay in this lovely little world of nothing but pleasure, but knowing he had to give in, Aziraphale allowed himself to be helped up and sighed quietly, turning away from Crowley to pick his clothes up off the floor. The pentagram was rather smeared now, but the candles still burned, so Aziraphale turned the light on and blew them out one by one before following Crowley up the stairs, his body still heavy and his mind utterly numb. 

Once they were on the landing, Aziraphale led Crowley down the hall to his childhood bedroom, pushing the door open and heaving a deep sigh as he walked across the room to the dresser to find them some towels. As soon as he turned his back, however, Aziraphale felt Crowley's arms sliding around him from behind, the tip of his tail brushing one of the human's ankles. 

"Crowley," he murmured in a warning tone, but the demon took no notice, his lips brushing Aziraphale's jaw, his fingers spreading on his warm skin. 

"What?" Crowley smirked, his voice dripping with fake innocence. "What's wrong?" 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, then suddenly turned, grabbing Crowley around his slim waist and tossing him against the wall, those bright yellow eyes opening wide in shock. Before Crowley could react, Aziraphale grabbed his wrists and pinned him there, relishing the way his surprise turned into a smirk, then an outright grin. 

"You wouldn't," he taunted, his head lowered slightly, long red curls spilling off his shoulders. "You wouldn't dare fuck a demon like this." 

"No, you're right," Aziraphale chuckled, quirking an eyebrow before letting go of Crowley's wrists. The demon briefly looked triumphant, but Aziraphale moved quickly, turning Crowley around and slamming him against the wall once more, pinning his upper back with one thick forearm. 

"Fuck!" Crowley gasped, but shifted his stance without any prompting from Aziraphale, setting his feet wider apart and sticking his hips out slightly. 

Grinning to himself, Aziraphale leaned close to Crowley's ear, his spare hand closing around the demon's tail as he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, but firm and confident. "Change for me, fiend." 

Crowley shuddered and bit his lip hard, his hands opening against the wall, his hips pushed back a little further as his body shivered, then settled, a soft moan slipping from his mouth. "Mmm, you know I love it when you make me change," he mumbled, and Aziraphale chuckled quietly, his forearm still holding the demon down by his shoulders, his other hand sliding down between those slender legs and finding exactly what he'd wanted. 

Soft, slick folds opened beneath Aziraphale's fingers, easily parting and allowing him to find Crowley's entrance, pressing against it ever so lightly while he leaned in to once again talk into the demon's ear. "Beg," he ordered simply, and Crowley's eyelids fluttered, his mouth falling open ever so slightly as he rocked his hips against Aziraphale's fingers. 

"Ah! I...ohhh, please, angel, I need- fuck!" Crowley gasped, swearing as Aziraphale plunged his digits deep into the demon's hot, wet passage, grinning as he watched the look of shocked pleasure on Crowley's face. It had been a long time since their last meeting, and Aziraphale was starting to realise he really had missed Crowley and the way they were together. Most of their relationship was based on sex, yes, but there was a trust there too, an implicit, unspoken understanding that Aziraphale wasn't sure he could have described, but was absolutely certain they shared. 

For a start, Crowley never took this form for anyone else. The first time he'd shown it to Aziraphale he'd been shy, half hiding under the sheets, and yet here he was now, moaning shamelessly with nothing more than Aziraphale's fingers inside him. The human grinned and nuzzled the back of Crowley's neck, then began to thrust quickly, his cock filling out while Crowley gasped and squirmed, hips bucking. 

"Fuck! Az-...fuck, s-so good!" Crowley squealed, and Aziraphale growled low in his throat, jerking on the demon's tail to keep him still as he rubbed against his g-spot as quickly as he could, fucking into Crowley's passage until he was sobbing breathlessly, black claws scoring deep marks down the wall. Then Aziraphale pulled his fingers back sharply, and Crowley spilled with a loud moan, his face completely overcome with pleasure, his eyes rolling, his mouth hanging open. 

Aziraphale took a moment to appreciate the beauty of his panting, trembling partner, then took a deep breath, and pushed forward, sinking all the way into Crowley in one smooth, easy moment. 

The demon groaned loudly, forehead pressed against the wall, his hips twitching, and Aziraphale chuckled, sliding both hands over Crowley's sides and finding a grip on his chest. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he purred softly, and Crowley whimpered, reaching behind him to tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Aziraphale's head. 

"F-fuck! Y-you'd be better at my job than I am," he muttered, then jerked and whined when Aziraphale pinched one of his nipples in reproach. "Ouch! I want you to fuck me, a-angel, I want you to cum inside me a-and- ohhh fuck!" 

Aziraphale thrust so hard Crowley's hips hit the wall, causing him to let out a happy shriek, his passage convulsing around the human's thick cock. Eyelids fluttering, Aziraphale ducked his head, then buried his face in the back of the demon's shoulder and dug his fingernails into Crowley's skin, groaning softly to himself. Crowley's passage was always tight and amazingly receptive, strong muscles flexing constantly, practically milking Aziraphale's cock with every thrust as he angled to get even deeper. Each heavy push drew a loud, happy cry from Crowley, his head tipping back as Aziraphale gripped his tail tighter, keeping his hips out from the wall. 

"Fuck! H-harder, angel, please!" Crowley squealed, and Aziraphale grinned breathlessly, his nails dragging down the demon's chest as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. The heat of Crowley's passage, the sounds of his whines and moans, it all began to build up, pleasure flowing through Aziraphale's whole body with each thrust into the demon, his own groans starting to get louder and more desperate. 

Crowley's pleas for more devolved into single gasped words, then into garbled moans, begging without sense even as Aziraphale felt himself beginning that climb up to his peak. He grunted, pressing his face into the demon's hair, and Crowley grabbed at the wall again, shifting his position ever so slightly and moaning out even louder as Aziraphale pounded directly into his g-spot.

All in one sudden, rushed moment, Crowley came, his whole body spasming as he choked, claws digging into the walls while his muscles shivered and shook. The clenching of his passage around Aziraphale's aching cock was enough to send him hurtling headfirst into his own orgasm as well, and he shoved himself as deep as he could get hurriedly, then spilled inside Crowley, flooding his passage just as he caught his breath enough to moan out loudly while collapsing against the wall. Aziraphale slumped as well, panting heavily, and Crowley gave a soft, exhausted chuckle, his inner muscles still tightening and relaxing rhythmically around Aziraphale even as the rest of his body seemed to let go. 

"Fuck, Aziraphale," he muttered, trembling slightly as Aziraphale heaved a sigh and gathered the demon up in his arms, hugging him close and rocking him ever so slightly. He smelled amazing, like embers and sweat and sex, and Aziraphale couldn't help himself from burying his face in that familiar hair and inhaling deeply. Thankfully, Crowley didn't seem inclined to object, his chest still rising and falling heavily as he leaned his head back slightly, against Aziraphale's. "You always remind me exactly why I have that option," he joked softly, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, although the heaviness in his heart was already creeping back in. 

"You have the full spectrum of human genitalia," Aziraphale pointed out with a smirk, knowing that it would normally irritate his companion. "Technically, you have an infinite number of options." 

"You're a pain," Crowley answered simply, his voice sounding much more good-natured than usual as he gently began to pull free of Aziraphale's grasp. "I need to lay down, I'm gonna fall," he mumbled, so Aziraphale sighed and pulled out carefully, briefly caressing the demon's back before Crowley turned and smiled at him, golden eyes once again concerned and gentle. 

"Come lay with me, angel." 

"I'm not an angel," Aziraphale muttered, the word, usually so welcome from Crowley's lips, suddenly leaving a bad taste in his mouth, even as Crowley gently led him over to the bed and climbed up onto the covers shakily. Sighing, Aziraphale quietly laid beside him, staring at nothing while the demon sat there, knees pulled up to his chest, his tail laid at his feet, and one hand on Aziraphale's hair. 

"You're my angel, you know that," Crowley replied softly, his fingers carding through Aziraphale's white-blond curls, toying with his fine hair lightly. "So kind and sweet and loving, hmm? Close your eyes, Aziraphale." 

"So you can leave, right?" Aziraphale answered despondently, bitterness rising in his throat all at once, grief washing over him again as his eyes slipped closed. Crowley's hand in his hair _did_ feel good, though. 

"No, angel. Not yet," Crowley soothed, his voice still much more gentle and patient than usual, his thumb running over Aziraphale's cheek. Before the human could even try to fight it, sleep was spilling into his mind, fogging up the windows and slowly, inexorably tugging him under. 

~~~

Crowley sighed, hugging his knees and resting his chin on them lightly while he looked down at the human asleep beside him. Grief wasn't something Crowley had really had to grapple with personally, mainly because he tended to avoid forming attachments to mortal people. The thought scared him, the idea that one day, Aziraphale would die, and he would feel everything the human was feeling now, and yet, at the same time, it was oddly comforting. 

He would feel those things because of the time he spent here and now, tending to Aziraphale, being his friend, being his lover. The memories would be there forever, even if Aziraphale wasn't, so maybe the pain would be bittersweet, with an emphasis on sweet. Maybe it would just be horrible. Crowley sighed. 

He could leave now, they'd had plenty of nights that had ended like this, with Aziraphale exhausted and Crowley leaving while the human slept. But he couldn't, he knew that. Physically, it would be easy for him to just get up and leave Aziraphale in bed, alone with his pain, but emotionally, it wasn't even an option. 

After a moment or two of contemplation, Crowley pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and tugged it over Aziraphale, then slowly moved to lay beside him, careful not to jostle him too much while he got comfortable. Unfortunately, the bed was too narrow for Crowley to give Aziraphale as much space as he usually did, so Crowley bit the bullet and curled up against the human's soft chest, one arm snaking around that plump waist to hug him ever so gently. Aziraphale let out a little sigh that sounded almost happy to Crowley, and he couldn't help but smile to himself, a warm pride rising in his chest at the simple fact that he'd managed to make his only friend feel better. 

~

When Crowley woke the next morning, however, he found himself half tangled in soft sheets, his hair messy on the pillow around him, and the bed beside him empty. Panic washing through him, Crowley scrambled upright, only to see Aziraphale sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out of the window. Reassured, but not all the way, Crowley uncurled himself and crawled towards his friend, one hand sliding over the human's shoulder as he moved to sit next to him. Aziraphale barely reacted, except to pull his robe a little tighter around himself, but Crowley could see the tears gathering in those blue eyes. 

"Are...are you feeling any better, angel?" Crowley asked very softly, hesitantly, then glanced out of the window briefly at the sun rising over the horizon. It didn't offer him any clues on how to help Aziraphale, so he simply turned back to the human, just in time to see a tear escape and roll down his cheek. 

Crowley winced, but before he could say anything, those watery, sad eyes were fixed on him, the grief contained in Aziraphale's expression making the demon feel breathless as he stared back helplessly. Then Aziraphale smiled. 

It was sad and washed-out, and accompanied by a fresh round of tears, but Crowley could tell it was, at the very least, genuine. Aziraphale's eyes had that warmth to them that always showed up when he smiled properly, and Crowley couldn't help but smile back, his heart still heavy in his chest. 

"No, my darling," Aziraphale murmured, his voice cheery, but broken and thick with tears. "I still feel awful, but you helped me forget for a little bit last night. It's just never going to be a long-term fix, you understand? It helps me in the moment, and it's a nice distraction, but at the end of the day, what I really need is time." 

Crowley nodded slightly and managed another small smile, his chest aching as he reached out and very gently dried Aziraphale's soft cheeks. "I understand," he soothed, then shifted position, letting his legs and tail dangle over the edge of the bed while his head came to rest on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'll stay," Crowley added simply, his arm linking through Aziraphale's. After a moment or two of stillness, Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley's, and the demon smiled to himself. 

Together, and so incredibly comfortable, they watched the sun come up on a new day in contented silence, for now needing nothing more than one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, it's much appreciated!  
> A brief note for new people discovering this - I've extended this into a longer, multi-chapter fic that can be found here:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332680/chapters/66781441  
> I hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
